Demon Caméléon
by Miss Demon
Summary: Une petite histoire entre hiruma et habashira


Bonjour/Bonsoir

j'ai écris cette fan fic car je savais pas quoi faire de mon temps,elle est simple et courte.

petit rappelle les personnages ne m'appartienne pas,

ne prêtaient pas trop attention aux fautes orthographes et de grammaire je le fais pas express je vous le jure

Bonne lecture a ce qui la liront .

* * *

POV Habashira

Assis sur ma chaise à remplir des documents dans le local devil bat sur la direction d'un monstre Hiruma Yoichi comment j'en étais arrivé la ? Il était venu me voir, il y a sa quelque semaine pour me proposer un match d'entraînement avec sa bande de bras casses, l'équipe perdant sera l'esclave de l'équipe gagnante pendant deux mois, j'ai accepté.

**_-Funky lézard, dépêche-toi de ranger les documents t'a d'autre tache qui t'attend j'te signal._ **Me hurle ce maudit démon de son sourire venu tout droit des enfers.

Oui on a perdu le match avec deux points d'écart, comme le voulais le pari les caméléons son les boniches des deimon une partit de mon équipe s'occuper de l'entraînement sous la direction des trois frangins l'autre partie est chargé de l'entretien de d'équipements surveiller par la manager et la fille au roller, moi on m'a mis à la paperasse, ont peut penser que j'ai échappé au pire, remplit et classer mais sais si on ne prend pas en compte que je suis sous la surveillance de hiruma, je dois rester deux mois avec lui.

**-_J'suis au courant pas la peine de hurlait, a la première occasion je me venge. _**Ai je murmuré, j'ai très vite regrette mes paroles quand je me suis aperçue qui avait grimpé sur la table en position assise, face à moi me menacent de sa mitraillette

**-J'ai pas bien entendu tu veux bien répéter ? **Me défient de son regard de répéter

Alors soit je répéter et je vais en baver toute la journée au pire des cas je suis morts soit je me tais passent pour un lâche, il en profitera pour me rabaisser jusqu'à la fin du pari, dans les deux cas je vais souffrir.

Prenant mon courage a deux mains contre le diable en personne, je pause mes mains sur la table me lève de ma chaise ou j'étais assis afin de le dominer par la hauteur, prenant mon regard le plus effrayent.

**-_Ouvre bien tes oreilles d'elfe j'ai dit qu'a la première occasion je te fais ta fête!_** Attendant ma sentence, paniquent intérieurement en essayant de me pas l'extérioriser.

**-_….. _**

Il n'a regardé sans réagir avant de se redresser un peu levant sa main vers mon visage remettent un de mes mèches de cheveux a sa place avant de me murmurer d'une voie douce

**-Quand t'aura fini de remplir çà, va à la supérette cherche à manger pour tout le monde.**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté pétrifier dans cette position, je l'ai même pas vus partir, cette scène tourner en boucle dans mon esprit lui s'approchant de moi sans me menacer, me caressent les cheveux si j'ose dire.

Quand j'ai enfin repris mes esprits je suis sorti directement pour prendre l'air, profitent des courses pour faire de la moto.

POV Musashi

**- _Hiruma ta laisser sorti ? _**Me moquant, voyant sortit du local le loubard a long bras

**-Ouai, il veut que j'achète de la nourriture ! Un vrai démon ce type j'peut même pas sortir sans son autorisation, comment tu fais pour le supporter !**

**- _Laisse tombé il te fait juste une crise de jalousie._**

**-_ …jaloux ? De mon équipe ? De mon talent ? _**

**_-Non, de ton manager. _**Repartant m'entraîner sentent sur moi un regard noir d'une certaine personne et la voie choque criante d'un certain caméléon.

**_-IL EST AMOUREUX DE MEG ! _**

Quand j'arrive a son niveau, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire,voyant sa tète de mécontentement, le connaissant assez je sais que réellement il est en panique enfin façon de parler.

**-Tu lui a dit quoi ?** Me demande t-il d'une voie assurer

**-Demande–lui gentiment !**

POV Hiruma

Merde qu'est ce que ce funky'vieux a bien pu lui dire, en plus de puis son retour des courses il me regarde bizarrement fait chier _je vais le fusilier, le mitrailler ce funky de funky'vieux_

_-Tu peux pas menacer en silence, j'essaye de finir ta paperasse _

**-J'ai parlé ?** Encore merde j'ai pensé à haute voix, bon temps pis on va suivre les conseils du vieux et lui demander.

**-eh funky'lézard**

_**-Tu me fais chier tu sais sa crétin**. _Ose me répondre ce lézard sans lever son regard des feuilles

_**-Ta trente seconde pour me raconter ta discutions avec musachi sinon je te mitrailler**. _Accentuent ma demande en sortant mon arme, il semble réfléchir à ma demande a la fin de sa décision il ouvre enfin sa bouche.

**_-Il a vendu la mèche sur tes amours,_**

Il est mort le vieux

**_-et laisse moi te dire que ces hors de question plutôt mourir que d'imaginer sa,_**

Finalement je crois que c'est moi qui fait mourir à cette instant, je me fais rejette pas habashira et il mes en avant tout mes défauts qui sont mes seule qualités, je…je voulais pas que sa ce passe comme ça, c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai vraiment envie de pleurer.

**_- pas de la même équipe, ensuite le comportement de merde que ta sa fera pas une bonne association et…_**

_**-C'est bon J'ai compris, arrête maintenant un simple non aurais suffit pas besoin de me rabaisser!** _ce que je voulais faire passer pour de l'indifférence passe comme de la tristesse qui remarque très bien.

**_-Non me dis pas que ta vraiment le béguin pour elle, un démon et une tortionnaire ce n'est pas un bon mélange._**

**_-Elle ?_** Mais de qui il parle

**- Oui, meg, musachi me la dit, oh arrête de rire tu jouet à quoi l minute j'ai crue que t'allait pleurais et la tu ries, tu m'explique ou j'te refais le portrait !** M'attrapent pas le col de ma chemise pour me mettre à sa hauteur

Ce qui m'arrêter pas de rire ce reptile a cru que j'avait le béguin pour cette folle de manager, je préfère encore qui connaisse la vérité que de croire sa, au passage sa devrai calmer son envie de me frapper.

-**C'est pas de ta manager que HIHI comment ta pu croise sa**

-**On m'a dit que tu fessait ta crise de jalousie par rapport a meg.**

**- _Je ne suis pas jalouse d'elle c'est juste que je l'ai vue rentrait à moto plusieurs fois ces derniers mois avec la personne que je convoite._ **Espèrent qui me lâche sous la surprise.

POV Habashira

Attend voir c'est moi qui emmener meg chez elle, me dit pas que ce démon de malheur est amoureux de moi ? Sa pourrais être intéressent.

-**Et hiruma, si tu me demander !** Le posent sur la table le retenant de mes bras tout en s'asseyant sur la chaise d'en face afin d'être à la même hauteur.

**-Laisse moi partir funky'lézard je te jure que je vais faire du pater de toi et ton équipe en même temps que ta manager ensuite je la donnerais à cerbère tu..**

Je crois que j'ai trouvé comment faire taire le roi des enfers en l'embrassant, a la fin du baisser il enfoui sa tète dans mon cou continuent ses menaces pour enfin me demander totalement gêner.

**-Dis tu crois qu'un Démon et un Caméléon se peut faire être ensemble ?**


End file.
